


Tango for the Concession of the Suspender Princess

by Aiuto



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiuto/pseuds/Aiuto
Summary: *恶魔藻×教皇厨*无脑黄文OOC预警，不喜勿入*双性，产乳





	Tango for the Concession of the Suspender Princess

**Author's Note:**

> *恶魔藻×教皇厨  
> *无脑黄文OOC预警，不喜勿入  
> *双性，产乳

索隆捉着山治手腕锁在背后，整个人顶着他跪趴在王座上，冰冷的椅面隔着衣服刺激乳尖挺立。全身都在叫嚣着反抗，山治闭了闭眼，努力忍下想把索隆揍翻的念头，强迫自己顺从。  
索隆撩起神圣的纯白教袍堆到山治腰间，露出白皙的紧实臀部。月光从绘着圣母玛利亚产子的玫瑰窗射进，映出隐约藏在股间的晶亮水光。索隆伸出手去摸，挑逗金发男子另一个不为人知的秘密。  
他假装讥讽：“没想到教皇大人这么淫荡，下面连女穴都淌水了，你是多期待被我干？”  
山治羞愤不已，脖子耳朵都被这话激红了。异于常人的性器官是他的耻辱，多少个深夜里他被那张嘴折磨地苦不堪言，不知廉耻的花穴总是瘙痒着，渴望什么粗大的东西捅进去好好磨磨，可他硬生生熬过去，连手指触碰它都觉得耻辱……现在却被这恶魔用来嘲笑。  
“艹，你个绿藻头，你要做就做不做就滚，别得寸进尺。”  
“事实而已，哪有教皇袍子下什么都不穿给恶魔随时随地操的？”  
“那他妈明明是你的要求？！”  
山治正准备破口大骂，这该死的魔兽颠倒是非的功力一流，明明是他早上出门时某“人”拿伽治性命要挟，逼自己只套上教袍进行登基仪式，现在还有脸说了？索隆懒得跟山治吵架，再进行下去两个人又要大打出手，平白浪费大好夜色。他直接亲上去，嘴含住人两片薄唇向内探去。口腔里软舌灵活，躲避着他，索隆就绕着上颚画圈挑逗。手上也没闲，腰身一顶，巨大的肉棒摩擦山治鼓起的阴阜插进大腿根，花穴被虎视眈眈的肉棒烫得不断瑟缩，却又饥渴地流着水。  
索隆扒开山治臀瓣，好奇地盯着上下两口细看，东海魔兽此时此刻像位认真钻研的学士。因为使用频繁，两张嘴都是淫靡的深红。虽然女穴看着不大，每次它的主人绷紧后背腿根才勉强了能吞咽头部，但索隆知道，这口是越深越软，进到子宫才能彻底体验被浸润阴道包裹的快感。而后面那个，总是紧闭着不肯张口，可如果破开层层肠肉阻碍直接干到腺体，不诚实的教皇就会被干得说不出话来，瞳孔焕散。  
其实很美。索隆自知没什么文采，半天只能憋出来一句好看，当然这是不会让山治知道的。他把山治完完整整笼罩在自己身下，如野兽标记猎物般俯身舔舐山治后颈突出的那块。山治被舔得不自觉昂头，正中索隆下怀，二人额头相抵，看似无比缠绵。

夜静悄悄的，耶稣就在十字架上，无情地注视自己最忠实的信徒跟恶魔交合，堕入地狱，任山治怎么求救也不肯帮助，就像他对待深陷痛苦的芸芸众生一样。

索隆把山治翻了个身，拽住人修长双腿分开搭自己肩头，然后搓揉山治两片花唇，伸出粗砺的中指食指拨弄阴蒂。掐着，挠着，一阵阵电流从那里迸出来，酥麻的快感瞬间电了山治一身，阴道一缩，湿答答喷出几股淫水，他猛地昂头呻吟，胸不自觉前拱，脸上被情欲笼罩，迷蒙一片。  
索隆见此，掐住山治腰窝拔出肉棒贯穿他的花穴，山治死死咬住嘴不肯出声，喘息却渐渐剧烈。索隆大开大合地抽插，每一次进去都直挺挺地对着宫口顶撞，出来时带翻周围一圈红肉，再操进去狠干，男人的动作简单粗暴，找到熟悉的敏感点后紧接一阵狂风骤雨似的刺激。他只想把身下的人操哭、操射、操到怀孕，看他高潮时沉醉性欲中的表情，听他嘶哑的意乱情迷的呻吟。  
山治的脑袋从索隆第一下操穿阴道时就已经发懵了，他不得不承认自己渴望这个，巨大的满足感油然而生。身体和灵魂一分为二，灵魂为自己的下作感到羞耻，叫喊着想让这一切停下来；而身体却舍不得快乐，诚实地接受入侵者，甚至不自觉地扭着屁股方便索隆更好插入——他被索隆调教得太好了，三个月连续不断的交合让他彻底耽于性欲，或许刚开始是拒绝的，后来食髓知味，就越来越上瘾。  
索隆的强硬击垮了他的软弱，不分昼夜不分场合的发情让他感受到此前从未有过的刺激。谁能想到最圣洁的教皇竟是这样一个骚东西？哪怕是双性人，也应该守身如玉，永远信奉上帝，永远爱护子民，而不是成为恶魔的禁脔，浑身上下洒满他的精液。  
在教堂里做爱，在耶稣眼皮底子下做爱，这让他想起索隆锋利的刀。那三把刀帮他铲除所有罪恶，却永远地悬在他头上。他又爱又怕，“锵、锵”的磨刀声一日不停，他便战栗不止，颤抖着被索隆剖开蚌壳，露出美味的软肉。  
肉棒一下一下戳开了子宫，那宫口如肉套一般紧紧箍着性器，每次出去都咬着它不放，索隆满意极了，不着急动，先埋在其中享受享受，上面手过去揉坚硬的乳头。这乳头竟然有葡萄大小，显然是用了药，平坦的胸膛似正在发育的少女，鼓成两个山丘，一只手就能盖住。教皇被恶魔奸淫个彻底，所有大臣都不知道他们的教皇还要窘迫地束胸来维持自己高贵无瑕的模样。  
山治被入侵宫口，脑子里浮浮沉沉不清不楚，对身体的把控松了不少。他隐隐约约觉得胸口又骚又痒，像是有东西堵在里面，必须喷出来才可以，正好索隆磨着奶头，他便不自觉挺着胸想被狠狠玩弄。  
索隆最看不得山治这副无意识露出来的引诱，想他好歹也是地狱里来的恶魔，却怎么也受不了一个凡人的色情。他不懂情爱，山治往往让他头疼，只想他乖顺时老老实实被自己操。但是这样又少了点什么，他更喜欢山治怒火冲天，不自量力地要跟自己打架，打完后再把人揉碎在自己怀里，吃干抹净，才叫真正的心满意足。他性器贲张，青筋暴起要把山治操死，朝最深处那股温水源头进发，揉奶的手抠着乳孔拉长。  
“啊——”  
只听山治高亢地哭叫一声，剩下的呻吟都梗在喉间，大睁着眼没了神魂，雷霆万钧砸在脑子里炸开无数白光，奶柱齐齐喷射进索隆嘴里，一滴不落。子宫潮吹使劲收缩，水全都浇在龟头上，又被堵住，在阴道里翻腾，山治又疼又爽，索隆拍他屁股让他放松，穴箍得太紧了，勒的肉棒生疼，“啪啪”声清晰回荡在教皇角落。  
“真骚啊教皇大人，没想到你这么天赋异禀，要不要尝尝自己的味道？”索隆揶揄地开口，手指挤了挤乳头，初乳最后几滴滴在山治脐眼，像是白玉含了珍珠，看的索隆越发勃起，心生邪火。  
“……滚、不要……”  
山治已经被从未体验过的快感冲得头脑发胀，他下意识拒绝这样的快乐，害怕自己耽于魔鬼的陷阱，从此沉溺茫茫欲海，再无清醒之日。可他忘了，所有性事的主宰都是索隆，他早已沦为玩物。  
索隆用手指把后穴捅开，性器沾着湿滑的淫液干进去，直直插到底顶撞腺体。山治已经被操的门户大开，整个人瘫在石座上再无力反抗，随着索隆动作痉挛抽搐。藏着大海的蓝眼睛盯着穹顶上无数个同心圆里的圣人像，然后起了雾，眨了眨，溢出连串泪水。

三个月前，是索隆受了山治强烈的召唤来到人间，二者以血缔结契约。山治喂养他，他便帮这位悲悯天人的教皇铲除暴虐苛政的父亲，结束文斯莫克的统治，解放受战火天灾折磨的杰尔马国民。他是恶魔，可他也是新生国家的王，从索隆化作普通人带领一干民众起义开始，山治便是他的主人，也是他的奴隶。  
这个恶魔不要吞食他的灵魂，只要他污浊的身体，既然上帝求不应，那为恶魔奉献身体又如何？  
背德的快感竟让他生出自由的快意，死板的教条统统被摧毁，眼下只有相连的两具躯体才是真实存在。  
山治张着嘴，喉咙喊哑了，唾液顺着嘴角蜿蜒，嘴唇微动，喃喃地唤着：“索隆、索隆……”，而后精关尽失，缓缓地流出白浊。

 

索隆不放过他，越是这样，越是猛烈，这谁他妈能忍住。全身肌肉随着动作隆起，他咬着山治奶头，干涸的乳液入口化开，甜的。山治往后缩，但是他躲不掉，铺天盖地全是索隆铁打的身躯。索隆密集地顶撞腺体，直肠裹出性器的形状，出来时还能看见里面温暖的红肉，接住花穴流下来的水，慢慢向里吞。他在花穴里抵着山治的高潮点射精，涨大，衔着敏感至极的地方喷出稍凉的精液，把山治里面操了个彻底，然后用性器把精液捣进子宫里，幻想山治能够生出来一个恶魔的崽，从此永远臣服。  
索隆不放过他。他要铸一所宫殿，镶满珠宝足够金碧辉煌才配得上山治的身份，再用黄金把人牢牢锁住，把他囚在臂弯里，让那人看见他就发情，看见他就出水，不辨白天黑夜，他要把人操化了，哭喊着求饶。  
可他不会停下，他是恶魔，既为欲望而生，就要把欲望紧紧攒在手上，看着他深受情欲折磨，而自己是唯一解药。  
永远，永远，再无尽头。


End file.
